Ending of our Friendship ?
by KimMinus
Summary: I'm afraid if she's just think im doin' a joke. Something wrong between me and her/ Im not good at summary/ BTS Pair ? Jeon Jungkook X Min Yoongi / KOOKGA / and lit bit MINYOON/ WARN! GS


**HAI SHAMYANGZZZ**

 **BACK AGAIN WITH ME LONG TIME NO UPDATE KIMMINUS IN HERE~**

 **IM BACK WITH A CUTIE PIE COUPLE AND ALSO MY BELOVED PAIR**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK as BOY**

 **MIN YOONGI as GIRL**

 **PARK JIMIN as YOONGI EX (mianhae :'v)**

 **KOOKGA SLAYS BBY :* HAPPY READING~...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tau kalimat atau kalian pernah dengar yang seperti ini :

" _persahabat antara pria dan wanita tidak mungkin akan normal dan berjalan baik"_

 _._

Yah itu yang kurasakan sekarang, aku sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak aku pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini. Awalnya hanya hal hal biasa yang sering kami lakukan bersama, seperti pergi ke kantin bersama aku yang menemaninya belajar di perpustakaan hingga sore, terkadang dia membantu ku mengerjakan tugas bahkan kami sering berjalan keluar saat weekend.

Tidak pernah terfikir bahwa aku akan menyukai nya lebih dari sekedar sabahat, karena dia gadis yang cukup populer dan dia cantik sangat cantik. Bahkan aku tahu semuanya, orang yang menyukainya atau sebaliknya orang yang di sukainya.

Semua hal yang coba ku tepis, hal hal yang sepertinya terjadi di antara aku dan dia. Jika ini hanya pemikiran ku maka aku akan dnegan senang hati menguburnya

Ini hal baru untukku karena, aku tidak pernah benar benar menyukai seseorang

Berkencan hanya untuk memenuhi ajakan yang masuk di ponsel ku baik dari wanita di sekolah maupun para teman teman ku di luar sana.

Dan aku tahu sekarang bahwa aku menyukai ah ralat aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam padanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak Jeon Jungkook kenapa salah lagi" seorang gadis dengan perawakan yang terbilang kecil dan juga lengkap dengan expressi wajahnya yang terlihat kesal dengan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"sudah ku katakan berulangkali Jungkook You itu memakai 'Are' bukan 'Is', astaga kenapa kau bisa bodoh dalam pelajaran mudah seperti ini sih" kalimat dengan nada kesal itu masih berlanjut dari bibir semerah cherry itu, Jungkook yang melihatnya hanya tertawa dan mencolek pelan dagunya

"Ayolah Nunna setidaknya aku pintar dalam semua bidang kecuali bahasa aneh itu" berusaha mengelak dari amukan atau lebih tepatnya hiburan –menurutnya- yang ada di depannya ini. Jeon Jungkook siswa yang pintar dalam semua bidang, tubuh tinggi dan atletis wajah tampan dan juga sikap nya yang terbilang ramah membuat semua orang menyukainya, tentu saja siapa yang tidak suka pria tampan

Tapi hanya satu yang dia tidak bisa kuasai Bahasa Inggris, dia terlalu malas untuk memahami bahasa aneh itu karena lidahnya gatal untuk membaca ataupun mengucapkan kata kata yang terbilang susah di pahami menurutnya itu

Dan seorang gadis yang ada di hadapannya, Min Yoongi siswi tingkat akhir semua orang mengenalnya dia pintar, cantik, manis tentu saja. Dia sempurna, mereka berdua sempurna bahkan orang orang sangat menyukai pemandangan yang terjadi sekarang ini. Jungkook yang duduk di tanah rerumputan tepat di hadapan Yoongi yang duduk di sebuah bangku, siapapun akan mengira jika mereka sedang berkencan atau melakukan hal hal sebagai pasangan kekasih. Tapi itu tidak benar, mereka berdua bersahabat yah Jungkook dan Yoongi sudah 2 tahun mereka bersahabat dan satu sekolah tahu itu walau ada beberapa yang curiga kalau mereka mempunyai hubungan lain.

"Jungkook bahasa inggris itu termasuk salah satu mata pelajaran yang akan kau hadapi di ujian akhir nanti" Yoongi menoyor pelan kepala orang yang berada di depannya ini

"masih tersisa waktu 1 tahun nunna, aku akan belajar lagi dengan mu sampai aku bosan dan kau mati bosan" hanya gelengan kepala yang bisa Yoongi lakukan melihat kelakuan orang di hadapannya ini,

Keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama, Yoongi yang masih sibuk membaca kertas kertas yang berisi coretan jawaban dari Jungkook. Tanpa dia sadari Jungkook malah asik memandang dirinya yang terlihat serius membaca itu, sesekali senyuman tercetak jelas di wajah tampan itu.

Kerutan muncul saat Yoongi membaca jawaban yang aneh di kertan kertas soal itu, pasalnya soalnya berbunyi

" _writes a story about your life, just 1 pharagraph"_

Dan jawaban Jungkook membuat Yoongi berfikir hal hal aneh

.

" _ **i feel great everyday, think bout' something dat make me happy and sad in a same time. I think i fall with her, how can i say this thing to her? I'm afraid if she's just think im doin' a joke. Something wrong between me and her"**_

 _'dia tidka buruk dalam membuat kalimat tapi ini kenapa aneh'  
_

' _apa dia sedang menyukai seseorang'_

 _._

 _._

Yoongi membuang pemikiran aneh nya tadi, merapikan kertas yang sedari tadi di pegangnya dan menyerahkannya kembali kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi melamun terkejut saat Yoongi menyodorkan kertas kertas itu, dia dnegan cepat mengambil kertas itu dan memasukkan nya asal kedalam tasnya. Melirik ke arloji jam 03.00 p.m sepertinya mereka terlalu lama duduk di sini.

"Nunna ayo pulang" anggukan yang di terimanya membuantnya tersenyum sekilas, keduanya bangkit dan berjalan kaluar area taman dan beralih ke area parkir

"sebaiknya aku antar ini sudah sore bus akan datang sangat lama di jam jam ini" Jungkook menyerahkan helm yang di pegangnya ke Yoongi, sebenarnya dia juga bingung kenapa malah beralih mengantarkan Yoongi padahal dia sudah ada janji dengan orang lain yang mugkin sedang menunggunya di sebuah cafe sekarang. Persetan dengan itu Jungkook hanya mengikuti apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

Yoongi hanya diam menerima uluran helm itu, memakainya dan berdiri menunggu Jungkook mengeluarkan motornya dari barisan motor yang sedang parkir

"ku kira kau sudah punya janji" Yoongi naik ke belakang Jungkook dan berpegangan pada bahu orang itu, Jungkook mendengarkan kata kata Yoongi sebenarnya tapi dia pura pura tidak dengar dan lebih memilih untuk menjalankan motornya

.

.

Motor itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang terlihat sangat nyaman, Yoongi turun dan dengan sigap Jungkook membantunya membuka helm. Senyuman jahil terlukis di wajah tampan itu, membuat Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tapi tatapannya berubah ketika tangan itu berlaih merapikan helaian rambutnya

"kau terlihat seperti singa" Jungkook tertawa setelah mengatakan hal itu dilihatnya wajah itu terlihat kesal

"terserah" nada acuh itu membuat Jungkook semakin geram, di tarik nya pipi itu yang membuat sang pemilik memekik kaget

"Yak kau..

"selamat malam Min Yoongi mimpikan aku ya" dengan cepat dia menyalakan mesin motornya dan pergi dari hadapan Yoongi

"Yak panggil aku Nunna dasar tidak sopan" teriakan nyaring itu tertelan oleh suara motor Jungkook yang sudah melaju jauh dari hadapannya, Yoongi mendengus sebentar sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook memberhentikan motornya di sebuah cafe, merapikan penampilannya sebentar sebelum memasuki cafe itu

"Hai Jeon dari mana saja" sapaan dengan nada suara familiar itu membuat Jungkook tertawa sebentar sebelum menghampiri orang itu

"mengurus sesuatu dulu" jawaban dengan senyuman serta nada aneh itu dapat tertangkap jelas oleh orang yang ada di hadapannya ini

"kau sudah membuat 3 orang wanita mengomel di cafe ini karena menunggu mu Jeon dan ku harap dia yang terakhir hari ini" pandangan Jungkook mengikuti arah yang di tunjukan oleh orang itu, di depan pintu sana terlihat seornag gadis yang terbilang sangat cantik memasang wajah kesal dan berjalan ke arahnya

"Yak kau kira menunggu itu enak ya aku sudah disini sejak 2 jam yang lalu" Jungkook hanya memasang tampang acuh yang membuat pria yang sempat berbicara dengannya tadi menggeleng ini pemandangan biasa di cafe ini. Jeon Jungkook sang pemilik Cafe yang selalu memiliki janji temu dengan para wanita berbeda setiap harinya disini. Lebih tepatnya para wanita itu yang membuat janji dengan seenak jidatnya

"aku ada pelajaran tambahan" dengan nada acuh Jungkook meninggalkan wanita itu berjalan ke sebuah meja dan duduk dengan santai disana, dengan perasaan kesal gadis itu berjalan mengikutinya dan duduk di hadapannya

"bilang saja kau berkencan di belakang ku, aku melihat mu mengantar seseorang tadi dasar pembohong" Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang ada di hadapannya ini

"dia pacar ku" dengan penuh penekanan Jungkook berucap tegas pada gadis di hadapannya ini, terlihat expressi terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya dari raut wajahnya. Jungkook tidak ambil pusing dan memilih diam

"pacar? Yang benar saja bahkan dia terlampau biasa saja Jungkook-ah" kalimat dengan nada meremehkan itu membuat Jungkook sedikit banyak kesal. Expressi nya berubah menjadi dingin saat ini, gadis itu bahkan sedikit terkejut tapi dengan cepat dia berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya sekarang

"dengarkan aku Mina-sshi, dia berbeda dengan kau dan para wanita sialan yang selalu mengajak ku keluar hanya karna aku anak dari pemilik J.K Corp, kalian hanya memikirkan uang jangan berfikir aku senang senang saja melakukannya karena kalian hanya ku anggap sebagai mainan agar aku tidak terlalu bosan di rumah" kalimat dengan nada tajam itu membuat Mina, gadis yang ada di hadapannya sekarang merasa terhina sekaligus marah bahkan dia mencengkram kuat ujung blazernya, Jungkook yang melihatnya tertawa hambar dan bersiap pergi dari tempat itu

"Ah maaf membandingkan antara kalian dan dia tapi itu memang pantas karena dia sangat jauh lebih baik dari pada kau maupun mereka, dan lagi bermain dengan kalian membuat ku mengantuk akhir akhir ini jadi berhentilah menelfon ku" Jungkook bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu, tidak lupa dia menyapa para pegawai dan berbisik sebentar ke salah satu pegawai kepercayaannya di sana.

Mina yang di tinggalkan dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan, mengusap pelan wajahnya yang kini sudah sembab. Dia bangkit dan berjalan ke meja kasir bermaksud untuk membayar sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya

"Jungkook bilang tidak perlu membayar seperti biasanya" dengan cepat Mina berlari keluar cafe, para pegawai yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng pelan ada yang prihatin aja juga yang merasa sedikit bahagia.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan yang baik sekarang, dia sudah yakin akan perasaannya sendiri. Semua wanita dan para mantan kekasihnya sudah di singkirkan sepenuhnya sepertinya hanya tinggal melihat bagaimana esok akan berjalan. Jungkook berharap semuanya akan berjalan lancar, sampai dia merasakan getaran pada saku jacket yang belum sempat di bukanya tadi.

Dengan malas dia mengambil benda persegi panjang itu, tapi expressi nya berubah seketika ketika melihat sang penelpon dengan cepat di menjawabnya

.

.

" _Yeobosseo nunna"_

' _ **Jungkook di..a datang lagi'**_

Jungkook sudah memasang posisi siaga saat ini juga, nada bicara sang penelfon yang bergetar membuat alarm siaga di kepalanya langsung memberi peringatan

 _-"nunna kau di rumah bukan?"_

' _ **ya aku di rumah, aku melihatnya ada di depan gerbang dan dia terus terusan menelfon itu membuat ku takut Kook'**_

 _-"okay tutup semua jendela dan pintu kamar mu dan satu hal kirimkan nomor ponsel lelaki cabul itu pada ku sekarang"_

' _ **arra'**_

 _-"baiklah aku.._

' _ **tidak bisakah kau kesini'**_

 _-"aku akan kesana segera jadi tunggulah"_

' _ **baiklah'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

PIPPPP

.

Drrttt Drtttt

.

Tidak lama setelah telefon di tutup sebuah SMS berisi nomor ponsel seseorang masuk ke ponselnya dengan cepat Jungkook bangkit dan menyambar kunci motornya dan berlari keluar rumah.

Dia memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, hanya satu nama yang ada di kepalanya saat ini dan itu membuatnya benar benar panik. Dia dengan cepat memberhentikan motornya tidak jauh dari rumah yang menjadi tujuannya keluar di malam selarut ini. Berdiri melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang, dengan cepat Jungkook mendial nomor yang ada di ponselnya. Orang yang menjadi bahan perhatiannya tadi melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan Jungkook menaruh ponsel di telinganya dan berbicara

.

" _ **Yeobosseo"**_

 _-'berhenti mengganggunya'_

" _ **kau siapa?"**_

 _-'aku? Kau bisa menganggap ku temannya sekaligus kekasihnya'_

Jungkook sudah berjalan mendekat ke arah orang tersebut yang sepertinya masih belum sadar akan kahadiran Jungkook

" _ **kalau kau hanya bermain main enyahlah"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook sudah berdiri di belakang orang yang masih memegang ponsel di telinganya tersebut, Jungkook mematikan panggilannya dan tersenyum sekilas

"dia milikku jadi berhenti menelfonnya dan menanyakan apa yang sedang dia lakukan" mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya membuat orang tersebut berbalik dan kaget saat melihat siapa yang di hadapannya sekarang

"Jeon Jungkook?"

"Ya"

"jangan ikut campur"

"hah kau hanya mantan pacarnya, menjauhlah atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan lolos dari tangan ku bahkan di neraka sekalipun" kalimat dengan nada dingin itu membuat pria yang berada di hadapan Jungkook terkejut, dia adalah Park Jimin mantan pacar Min Yoongi teman sekelas Jungkook.

"pergilah" dengan nada acuh Jungkook mengusir Jimin, dia dengan santai membuka gerbang dan masuk ke dalam kawasan rumah Yoongi yang sudah sangat di hapalnya. Melihat itu Jimin hanya mendengus malas, berurusan dengan Jungkook sama saja meminta seseorang mengubur mu hidup hidup.

Melihat Jimin yang sudah berjalan menjauh Jungkook tersenyum puas dan mengetok pintu bercat biru muda di hadapannya

Yoongi yang duduk diam di dalam kamarnya memandang cemas ke arah ponsel di tangannya, dia terlonjak kaget saat mendengar ketokan di pintu rumahnya.

Dia masih diam tanpa ada niat membuka pintu dia takut kalau itu Jimin tapi dia juga khawatir kalau itu Jungkook, berperang dengan pikirannya ponselnya menyala menampakkan seseornag yang sedari tadi di tunggunya menelfonnya

" _ **Yeob..**_

 _-'Nunna buka pintunya'_

 _._

 _._

Dengan cepat Yoongi melempar ponselnya kesegala arah, dia berlari ke arah pintu dengan cepat membuka pintunya. Senyuman lega nampak di wajahnya saat melihat Jungkook berada di hadapannya

"mau pelukan"

Jungkook membuka kedua lengannya dan tersenyum hangat yang membuat Yoongi ingin menangis saat itu juga, dengan cepat dia beringsut ke pelukan hangat yang di tawarkan Jungkook padanya

"dia tidak akan mengganggu mu lagi" Jungkook berusaha menenangkan Yoongi yang berada dalam pelukannya sekarang, menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Yoongi yang menjadi aroma favoritnya selama ini

"ini agak aneh untuk ku"

"dengarkan aku baik baik karena aku sedang tidak bercanda" mendengar nada serius dari Jungkook membuat Yoongi diam dan berusaha untuk tidak menerka nerka apa yang akan di ucapkannya.

"ada yang terjadi antara aku dan kau nunna" Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Jungkook tapi dia memilih untuk tetap diam karena detakan yang dia rasakan di dada orang yang di peluknya sekarang teramat kencang yang malah membuatnya tenang

"aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi"

Satu kalimat itu membuat Yoongi bingung sekaligus merasa panas, dia meraba letak jantung nya dan berusaha menyamakan ritmenya dengan milik Jungkook. Dan senyuman tercetak di wajah manis itu , menarik keluar dirinya dari pelukan hangat Jungkook dan memandang tepat ke wajah yang berada jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dengan gerakan cepan Yoongi berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan Jungkook dan

Cup

Kecupan singkat namun memiliki arti yang dalam untuk keduanya, membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan kembali menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

THE END-

* * *

kemampuan gua buat nulis makin parah euy :v ada beberapa ff yang rencana nya mau gua lanjut berhubung karena terlalu lama gue anggurin wkwkwwkwk

but yeah I trying ma best I doin ma best I imagine everyting dat make me happy and also I trying to make other happy when read my story

so yeah enjoy this :V

.

. but i wanna say something...

 **IM SO DONE WITH BTS AND BIG HIT! DAMNIT BOYS U RE SO GRRHHHHHHH AAAGHHHHH FOR GOD SHAKE!**

 **MANA LIVE STAGE NYA TANGGAL 23 :') MASIH LAMA ATUH DDQ MANA TAHAN :")))**

 **BTW BANG HOPI SAYANG**

 **HOSEOK SAYANG**

 **LONELY HOSEOK SAYANG :) HEPI BESDEY YA MUAH :******

 **TELAT KAN BOMAT AH YANG PENTING SAYANG KAMU :)) SUKSES KONSERNYA TADI KAN SAY:) HARUS LAH**

 **FIRST STAGE BUAT WORLD TOUR WINGS CONCERT AT SEOUL :) BESOK HARI KEDUA KONSER SEMOGA LANCAR JUGA SAY~ :)**

 **DAH ITU BACOTAN GUA SEKIAN**

 **JAN LUPA KEEP REVIEW SAY~**

 **SALAM ENA**

 **-KIMMINUS**


End file.
